


At the moment he was just happy.

by senjoutoai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A tiny bit, Anal Sex, Bottom Park Chanyeol, But they switch, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oh Sehun is an asshole, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Do Kyungsoo | D.O, i just needed someone, maybe there is a plot but it's too shitty, maybe? - Freeform, power bottom park chanyeol, sorry i love him, that isn't even a tagg guys wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senjoutoai/pseuds/senjoutoai
Summary: Chanyeol gets pissed. He decid that riding Kyungsoo is the best way to blow stream. He isn't all that wrong. Kyungsoo is confused. He decided that Chanyeol can do what he want, and enjoy it.





	At the moment he was just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, This is a project of 600 words of pure smut that turned in this. I don't know what is this? I feel like such a pervert.

The sound of keys jingling is closely followed by that of Chanyeol aggressively opening the door, abruptly slamming it shut, Then the faint noise of his converses hitting the ground. 

Chanyeol make his way to the bedroom, completely ignoring his boyfriend sprawled over their sofa in the living room. Not even stopping to greet him or sneak his mandatory 'coming home' dose of kisses. 

 

Said boyfriend is so surprised by the 'Bangs' and heavy stumps of his normally clumsy but never violent lover that he stays rooted in his place. Kyungsoo doesn't manage to ask what is the matter with him as Chanyeol quickly passes him by. 

He want to stand up, and follows the giant more than anything, but he also knew that giving some space, and waiting for Chanyeol to come to him on his own is the best thing to do. 

Kyungsoo was well versed in dealing with Chanyeol's rare showing but fierce temper, and so he attempts to zone out his concern, as much as he can, by going back to watching the diffusing cooking show. 

 

 

For the second time in that evening a door is burst open with unnecessary force and slammed shut with even more so. 

Chanyeol presses his back to the wooden frame, and sucks his breath through his teeth as he try to calm down. 

Chanyeol was so fucking pissed that he didn't trust himself not to do something he would regret later. Like destroying his furniture or breaking in an argument with the closest person to him right at the moment. 

Much to his disarm the person so happen to be the most precious one to him. He REALLY didn't want to make his day even more shitty by adding a fight with Kyungsoo to the list. 

 

He doesn't think he can stomachs all the negative, guts wrenching feelings that always assaulted him while fighting with Kyungsoo after the disgusting encounter he had today. And at the worst sitting too. 

It was really only Chanyeol's luck to meet up with his asshole ex at the local sex shop.

Chanyeol blindly flings the plastic bag in his hand to the bed. A bunch of lube's coloured bottles pill out and rolls on the white, unmade sheets.  
His palm loosen on the handle as he slips to the floor. Fuck! What was doing? He was a fully 24 years old grown up, independent man. With a job and a stable relationship. He can't just let some bastard's stupid words affect him. 

 

 

That morning, he was mulling over how to keep his present as a secret. His 3rd years anniversary with Kyungsoo-yah was upcoming, for the occasion he got them a matching sound waved rings. 

While he had been searching through his drawers for a fitting hiding place, he had found an empty condoms box. Remembering then that they were running low on lube too, and how they had to improvise the last time, he made a note to buy some on his way back from the studio. 

The lack of Contraceptive wasn't that much of a problem, they were both clean and in a long time relationship, they just preferred skipping the after cleaning sometimes. The lube on the other hand, Chanyeol was sure that Kyungsoo would kill instead of letting him shove oil in his ass again, and the taller wouldn't blame him. 

 

So on the way home, he debated taking his necessaries from the pharmacy, but as their anniversary was next week, he thought getting something special was more interesting. 

 

He finally settled on stopping by the closest sex shop to their apartment building, and honestly the only one he knew. 

Chanyeol has his face shoved in his phone's screen to avoid the awkward atmosphere he always associated with 'McDon Holes' . 

"Park Chanyeol?" A blasé voice pull Chanyeol from Smartphone. "It has been a long while" the somehow familiar continues. 

In a moment straight up out of Chanyeol's nightmares, he look up only to be met with the sight of his ex in the ugly uniform of the shop's workers. "Sehun" he mutters tersely, "Yeah, it has"

 

Oh Sehun was his 'boyfriend' when he was a junior in college. Mostly he was Chanyeol's fuck buddy that he had confessed to, and tried to date. Needless to say it had turned out in a disaster. To the two years younger man's credit he had accepted and tried to date him been seriously, but he wasn't in love with Chanyeol. 

 

Sehun was really 'blunt' to put it lightly, so it showed when against his 'efforts' he continued to see Chanyeol as a fuck and nothing more. The statue of their relationship had gained a romantic nuance to it, but in real life nothing changed. 

 

That and Sehun's frankly quiet insensitive nature at times, didn't help Chanyeol's already weakened self-confidence at all. They lasted about six months, then broke up because it was going nowhere, and Chanyeol at the time had finally started trying to reign his life back.

They had both gone on their own way, and Chanyeol had always tried not avoid him on campus till he graduated. 

 

To say it nicely, Chanyeol wished that 'long while' lasted them a lifetime. 

'It's curious meeting you here, anyway as you can see this is part time job to pay the bills, no judgements, yeah?" Chanyeol wanted to point out that if someone was prone to judging here it surely wasn't him. 

 

He forced a pitiful chuckle."Of, course not. Hey, can you pass those? I am in a hurry." Because as fate wanted Sehun was the fucking cashier, and Chanyeol couldn't pretend he wasn't there or simply walk out if he didn't want to cause a scene. 

 

Sehun, bless his obvious self, didn't get the hint. Instead he checked the items slowly, and didn't hesitate to reveal his confusion over one of them "Aren't those a bit small for you?" 

Chanyeol, his signature freaky all teeth grin pestered on his face, resisted the strong urge to flee. He didn't care about his purchases or his social image anymore. 

who even give a fuck about their social image in a sex shop? If anything it was the place to forsake all slutshaming, surely running out of perusing a hellishly awkward conversation could be excused. 

"It's for my boyfriend" He cut sharply. He reasoned that a more dramatic reaction was only going to extend this misery. 

"Oh! you bottom? man, are you sure? I feel bad for whatever has to put up with that" Sehun was levelling him up with a stare that suggested Chanyeol was biggest weirdo he had ever seen, and he pitied his lover for 'putting up' with him. 

 

Chanyeol wanted to laugh, as if the younger still recalling perfectly the size of his dick wasn't weird at all. Not to talk about the idiotic assumption that condom automatically mean anal sex, and whose take what position. 

Sehun tell him the amount he is due, and Chanyeol fetches his wallet. He pulls out a few bills that he give the younger. 

Chanyeol know he shouldn't, It was only going to open a can of horns, but he still ask," What do you mean?" 

"Don't take it bad. You're really hot, but your erm ... ass is flatter than my forehead. I always had the feeling back then of fucking a maypole" He say airily as he handles him his change.

"Plus you're a bit of a pillow princesses. It doesn't work for you. If you want to keep your man, I advise you to stick to topping." Sehun had constipated grimace on his face. 

Chanyeol knew he was trying to will his expression to that of the wise old men in the dramas he watched. No doubts to match his 'advices'. 

Chanyeol clutched the coins in his hand as not to explode right there. "At least with this flat ass I can't pull this much bullshit out of it." was on the tip of his tongue, but he refined. 

"Thanks, see you later" without waiting for an answer he reaches that exit that had been biding him from the start of that trainwreck attempt of small talk. 

 

An angry sigh escaped Chanyeol at the reminder of the most unpleasant encounter he had today. 

He puts his arm over his suspiciously watery eyes. As much as he wanted to deny it, the truth is Sehun's uttered words, probably without much thinking, were driven like needles in Chanyeol's brain.

And now he was trapped in those memories of his past self. The one flooded by his insecurities, the one that desired attention and love as much as he hated himself for wanting it. The one who was so 'needy'. It was one of the darkest place he had ever been in. 

Chanyeol was over it mostly, but when he got his face full of something from that time, it was like a vestige of that period came back to life and tried to pull him back in that hole. 

 

He felt so fucking pathetic. The jabs at his physical appearance, and his sexual attitude wasn't what hurt the most. It was the implied 'I put up with your antics' 

 

So he did put up with Chanyeol's antics when he wanted to switch it up? how much more of their experiences were Sehun just enduring ? Why didn't Chanyeol notice before? 

Plus the petty, but inevitable. Was Chanyeol that bad as just laying there and fucking taking a dick? 

An illogical fear was festering in his heart. What if Kyungsoo was only indulging him as well? 

But as soon as the dumb idea flashed in his mind, he shook he head. What was doing? throwing a tantrum and crying like a toddler over this shit that dated of the dinosaurs' age. 

 

What he had build with Kyungsoo over the years was in no point comparable to that fling with Sehun. 

 

Obviously if Kyungsoo had a problem with their sexual dynamics, he would have told Chanyeol. His boyfriend know how to talk to him about everything, without hurting his feelings or coddling him either.

Wasn't it the same for Chanyeol? He also didn't hesitate to say what he liked and what he didn't like. This is why they worked, they communicated and didn't hold back. That's also why Chanyeol trusted Kyungsoo. If the latter didn't find fucking Chanyeol pleasurable, he wouldn't do it. 

Still hints of doubts were looming over him. Chanyeol and Kyungsoo switched all the time , but there was no denying that it was more usual for Chanyeol to fuck Kyungsoo than the other way around. 

 

Chanyeol had associated it to him more than not being the first to seek the other out. And due to Kyungsoo's nature of playing hard to get, and pretending to be more cool headed than the older, when they finally get to action Chanyeol was too riled up that he didn't think much about it, he just bend his boyfriend over the closer flat surface and that was that. 

Chanyeol always assumed that Kyungsoo just went with the flow, but what if it was something else? 

 

Chanyeol knew that it was a stupid matter. Who care who do what when they have sex. However, like hell he was letting some bastard from his past's reckless word vomit immerse themselves between him and Kyungsoo, even over such a frivolous point. 

 

He also wasn't letting his self-assurance take a hit in silence. He was resolving it right this moment. 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo on the other hand, was losing his battle against worry. When even the recipe of his favourite 4stars Michelin chef's couldn't distract him anymore, he decided that he had had it. 

 

He went to stand on his feet, when suddenly Chanyeol come back bragging in the room. Two steps, then he's still in front of Kyungsoo. 

No matter their settling, the younger always has to raise his head to look at other. But with him seated on the couch, Chanyeol was towering over him in the literal sense of the word. 

He looked fucking huge, and his legs didn't seems to have an end. That and the intense, dark expression on his usually pouty face, made Kyungsoo feel hot and bothered in a way that was unfamiliar to him. 

The taller was eyeing him like Kyungsoo was some kind of prey, and he was ready to pounce. 

 

An unforeseen "Want fuck me?" is hastily thrown, as the taller ditch his smurf's slippers, and put his foot on the sofa, caging Kyungsoo in. 

The latter only manage to stutters, limbs failing him. "w...wh...w..a ..what?" 

 

Chanyeol was clad in a grey oversized shirt, black unfashionable shorts. His usual attire while working on his songs. It was the epitome of unsexy, but for some reason nor that nor his messy hair downplayed the heavy aura he irradiated at the moment. 

Chanyeol sinks to his knees, and crawl to the space between the younger's legs. Kyungsoo's vision became hazy as Chanyeol proceed to nuzzle his crotch like some fucking cat. 

 

"As I said" he drags the vowels slowly, "Do you want to fuck me?" he repeat, but this time it was pronounced like a challenge. 

 

Kyungsoo wasn't sure what kind of challenge it was, but he couldn't for the life of him give a damn. He was more than willing to lose, and let this Chanyeol have his way with him. 

But first, he had to check that Chanyeol was in the right mindset.

 

The taller's wicked tongue lap at his dick over the fabric of his pants. Kyungsoo has to grasp at Chanyeol's red rimmed, puffy eyes. 

He rest his fingers under Chanyeol's chin, and uses it to titles his head up. With an ironic smirk, he say "Of course, I want to." 

Sofetening he adds "but are you okay? what happened?" His worry bleed in his tone.

Chanyeol leans in the hand absently caressing his line jaw. "I met some bitch today, and apparently I am not only an unattractive bottom, but a turn off of a pillow princesses as well" 

Kyungsoo frowns his brows. "You know that's not true, right?" choosing not to concentrate on the first part yet. 

Chanyeol smile ruefully. "I know" Then he quirks playfully" but there is no lose in proving it wrong, yeah?" 

Chanyeol tugs the younger's comfy trousers and boxers down in one go. Kyungsoo grunt when his half hard dick fall free to the slightly cold air of their living room. 

It had been a ploy to cuddles his boyfriend without having to ask out loud, but it had turned against him. 

Kyungsoo doesn't get to continues that line of thinking before Chanyeol clasps his dick in both his hands. Kyungsoo groans at his lenge almost disappearing in the width of the taller's palms.

Chanyeol leans over to kisses Kyungsoo's inner thighs slowly gradually advancing till he reached his balls, he fondles them for a moment. Then exchange his mouth for his fingers. 

He leave small skittish licks as go from the base to the head. Steadily, he begin rubbing his tongues more boldly, till Kyungsoo's dick was shiny with a mixture of saliva and pre-come. 

Chanyeol wasn't much of a tease, so he doesn't delay putting his lips around Kyungsoo's dick, and starts swallowing him inch by inch. 

Kyungsoo doesn't get much of a time to take in the wet, hot sensation enclosing him, before Chanyeol starts gulping, and moving his head up and down. 

Kyungsoo is withering in pleasure, but Chanyeol was tackling his claves to the couch. His hands keep falling around, so as to busy them, he plunges his fingers in Chanyeol's fringe and pulls experiencely on his hair. 

As if to reward him, Chanyeol massage the underside of his dick. He let out a loud whimper when his velvety tongue touches the sensitive vein there. 

 

Other that passively enjoying the breathy noises he was pulling out from Kyungsoo. Chanyeol didn't give him much attention, and immersed himself in the heady satisfaction of having a mouthful of fat, firm dick. 

Chanyeol inhaled the musky smell of Kyungsoo, and went down on his dick more. He was salty and bitter on Chanyeol's taste bulbs, but that only managed to spurt him on. 

Chanyeol has a bit of an oral fixation, and he was really good at blowjobs. As Kyungsoo felt his brain sucked through his dick, he mused that he was maybe too good. 

 

With his vacant hand, Chanyeol unclasps the zipper of his shorts, and try to free himself, but he doesn't have enough of a room. Kyungsoo grasps when Chanyeol suddenly pulls away to yanks his trousers.

 

Kyungsoo watch in confusion, still quiet out of it, as the older pick a pink bottles out of nowhere, and empty it all over his hand. That same hand is swooped behind him, and Kyungsoo can barely make out its movements before he has to throw his head back in pleasure again. 

 

Chanyeol go back to deep-throating Kyungsoo directly. He dips a lubricated finger past his hole easily. He was so turned on. The second digit go in as easily, his relaxed muscles barely putting any kind of resistance. 

 

The third and fourth fingers aren't as smooth, but Chanyeol was showing an impressive display of multitasking. He continues chocking on a dick, as he unfolds his fingers, and slowly works them on rubbing his walls, but without to touches his prostate. He wasn't coming till he got Kyungsoo's dick in his ass. 

 

It was still hard to stop from spilling over himself as he beard through the double edged bliss of having his mouth full, and fingers in his ass. 

 

Kyungsoo tenses up, and he has to pushes Chanyeol's head away. It was just too good. hot, too hot, too sloppy. Everything was too much, and the erotic sounds Chanyeol made as he was slurping on his dick weren't helping at all. 

 

"Stop," Kyungsoo panted, "or I am going to come" He was groaning internally at the missed orgasm. He had been so close, Eurgh! "You wanted me to fuck you, no?" 

 

Chanyeol nods silently against the tanned skin of Kyungsoo's inner thigh. It was shaking as the younger struggled to regain his breath. A mischievous idea pop in his head. 

He smile wickedly, and guides the hand his strained with the awkward angle to Kyungsoo's plush lips. 

 

Kyungsoo understood him. It was nasty, those fingers had been a moment ago in Chanyeol's ass. All the same, he takes them in his mouth with enthusiasm. 

 

"What do you think? is it any good? This is the strawberry flavoured one." Chanyeol gets up, and strips from his grey sweater. He approaches The younger and sit on his lap. 

Kyungsoo raises a eyebrow. "It's lube" he deadpan, averting his attention from the obscene picture of Chanyeol straddling him. Less that he ejaculate like a teenage at the sight of his naked boyfriend. 

Chanyeol pouts, peeling Kyungsoo last clothe. "I went through so much trouble to get it. I hoped it was worth it" It wasn't. Lube always tasted like lube and the cheap aroma of synthetic fruit only made it more repulsive. 

 

Kyungsoo asks."Do I want to know?" Giving the taller the occasion to explain himself or to shut the topic. 

Chanyeol crushes their temples together, letting his vulnerability show. "I met Sehun when I went to buy it earlier"

 

It was like light was lied over the puzzle in Kyungsoo's head. He want to ask what did that asshole say specifically, and to reassures his Chanyeol, but it wasn't what the other needed from him right now. 

 

Kyungsoo presses their lips chastely, softly. A silent 'thank you for telling me' a loving 'thanks for trusting me' 

Chanyeol's answer is bopping his nose against Kyungsoo's. His ' thank you for being here for me' 'thank you for being so understanding' 

 

They move in syunic, slotting their mouths together. Kyungsoo drags his tongue over the back of Chanyeol's teeth, tastes himself as he suck the other's tongue in his own mouth, and bite on his lower lip when Chanyeol detaches from him. 

 

"Pity, that bitch isn't here to see this ugly bottom ride you till you're a crying mess" but the smile on Chanyeol's face tell him, he's only kidding. About the Sehun part at least, the ridding one not so much.

 

Kyungsoo sneaks some more small innocent pecks, before he is tackled once more to the couch. "Em, Em I am doing all the work, you stays still" He raise his pelvis from the younger's lap. 

 

Chanyeol's roughs musician's fingers steered Kyungsoo's hand to his dick. He storks it, and whispers "Hold this pretty cock for me, handsome?" Kyungsoo keens loudly, cheeks red. The shameless, dirty talk getting to him. 

 

Chanyeol aligns himself and begin sitting on Kyungsoo's dick. The tip was barely in, and he was already resisting the urge to flip them over, and bottom out in one thrust. 

 

The descend took forever for Kyungsoo. He was too aware of the tight heat engulfing him little by little. When Chanyeol's ass finally touches his balls, Kyungsoo felt like he died and went to heaven. 

 

Chanyeol grips Kyungsoo's shoulders for leverage. His fingernails digs into the soft flesh as his hole burns slightly from getting penetrated by something bigger than his knuckles. Chanyeol was deliciously stretched. Kyungsoo may be shorter than Chanyeol, but he was oh so wonderfully thicker as well. 

 

Chanyeol doesn't give himself enough time to adjust. He lifts his ass till only the tip is inside, and impales himself harshly. Setting a fast, sharp rhythm. He pours his frustration in the unforgiving movements of his hips. In, out, In, out it was so satisfying to an animalistic side of him 

 

Kyungsoo can only stay there and take it, as Chanyeol use every muscle in his fit body to hope on Kyungsoo's dick. Rapidly, signs of the harsh pace begin showing even though his stamina didn't waver.

 

Chanyeol's skin was glistening in sweat at the effort he was putting. His abs were pulled tight with all his movements, the guns on both side of Kyungsoo's head were tense, the duvet on them standing upright. 

His milky, long legs trembled, but didn't slow down. Chanyeol has used too much lube earlier, and so with every thrust his dick made a wet noise . Chanyeol's own cock slapped his stomach when he dive down. It riled him up, the filth of it. The vile sight of such a hang guy riding him, and having the time of his life at it. 

 

Chanyeol's pupils were so dilated, the brown of his iris wasn't distinguished anymore. His traits scrinched in pleasure. Kyungsoo shuddered visibly. He was losing his sanity with that wild glare.

Chanyeol was staring at him, but Kyungsoo knew. In that moment, he was only here for the other's pleasure. Chanyeol loved him, he wasn't being objectified, but the taller was only caring about his own thrill at the moment, and proving that he was a good fuck. 

 

Kyungsoo didn't know why, but that knowledge pushed him even more to his wit's end. He wasn't submissive by nature, but he was really loving the feeling of being used by Chanyeol. It was definitively something to explore later. 

 

Chanyeol's lips were red, and abused. His long graceful neck was streched, and titled back. His ears as per usual gave him a magical, elfish semblance. He looked like some fallen angel or a devil sent to convert him to the dark path, and Kyungsoo was ready to surrender anything to his feet. 

A tear form on the corner of Kyungsoo's doe eye as his spend cock continue breaching Chanyeol's ass. Chanyeol collects the salty drop, and leans over to gloat. "I told you I was gonna make you cry, What do you think of your pillow princess Kyungsoo-yahh? " 

 

Chanyeol invert to moving his hips in circles. Kyungsoo grunted lowely. Those sinful motions were bound to be illegal somewhere. Kyungsoo wanted to complain about the unfairness of such bad dancer being able to do them at all. 

Kyungsoo's dick seems to be touching his prostate dead on when he whirl his waist in that certain way. He slacken, and bends his head to the junction of Kyungsoo's shoulder and throat, breathing heavily. 

The younger size up the chance. His fists till now dormant on Chanyeol's hips, go down till he has a handful of Chanyeol's supple butt cheeks. He gropes them, winning him the prettiest of moans. 

He savours touching that smooth expanse of skin as his hands go up, when they're just shy of his nap, he pulls on Chanyeol's back till the taller land on Kyungsoo's chest. 

Their naked torsos collide. A current pass through them. The direct skin on skin contact heightening all their sensitivity. Kyungsoo nips on an inviting collarbone when it gets close enough, and sniffs the addicting smells of sea breeze. 

"Men are so stupid. They wished they have such a beautiful princess to spoil and ruin." He murmurs with his huskiest timber. 

He jerks his hips up in a violent manner. Going as hard as he could. He wanted to imprint his member on Chanyeol's insides. The voice he had pushed to the back of his mind was babbling about his Chanyeol thinking of another man. And the prospect enraged him, even if he knew it was only with spite. 

 

"You can be my pillow princess. I would have the most gorgeous, most hot guy under me, just fucking taking it. Aren't I the luckiest?" Chanyeol never had any immune system against Kyungsoo's compliments. This time wasn't an exception. Kyungsoo's praise rain over him like thunder

Chanyeol flops on the younger not unlike a lump. Their hips are aligned, and his untouched dick, was trapped between them. Their rib cages pushed together, and he could somehow hears the erratic beat of Kyungsoo's heart. Even over the slap of skin against skin, and the loud moans. It was the only thing grounding him, as the hot drag of Kyungsoo's dick against his walls made him lose all reason. 

 

The younger planted his soles on the floor, and pulls on his last forces. He hikes Chanyeol's thighs higher till he can hit that ball of nerve. As if on cue, Chanyeol get even louder. The new position allowed him to reaches deeper. Kyungsoo take advantage of it, and thrusts brutally. 

 

Chanyeol come, shouting his boyfriend's name. The pressure on his squished dick, and the repeated assault on his prostate throwing him over the edge. Kyungsoo is next, he grinds his dick one last time, and spills deep inside his lover. 

 

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, Chanyeol's weak legs miraculously support him, as he manhandles them to lie on their sides. 

Chanyeol hugs the younger, relishing in the contentement of post-coil. The young men were drenched in semen and perspiration. As the tissue of the couch starts sticking to their skin, the taller knew Kyungsoo wasn't going to tolerate it much longer.  

 

An 'I love you' slips, softly, revelently, like a promise. Like the vow Chanyeol intended it to be.

They really had to clean up, shower, and go to bed, but Kyungsoo can only inche closer. He tighten his hold on his boyfriend. 'love you too, Yeol' he profess. The most tender heart shaped smile on his aching lips.

 

Chanyeol soar it all up. He knew they have to talk later, and clarify the air. It didn't matter, Chanyeol, at the moment, was just happy.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my shitty, first time ever ever attempt at smut. Please be gentle, I am shy bean. 
> 
> Kuddos and comments are really appreciated. Thank you guys for reading.


End file.
